An imaging device must be properly aligned within an optical system to meet pre-determined line of sight, image alignment and resolution requirements of the optical system. The optical system may be a camera, camcorder, night vision goggle, or night vision scope, for example. The imaging device may be an image intensifier tube or a digital imaging device, such as a CCD (charge coupled device) or a CMOS (complementary metal oxide semiconductor), for example. Misalignment between the imaging device and its objective lens, caused by a housing of the optical system, results in distortion of an image that is being viewed by the optical system and the user of said system. There is a continuing need to further develop and refine imaging devices, methods for assembling imaging devices, and methods for assembling an imaging device to a housing (or other component) of an optical system to meet line of sight, image alignment and resolution requirements of the optical system.